Courting An Inuzuka
by FoxBane1191
Summary: Everybody knew Mighto Gai was...more than a little eccentric. He was loud, exhausting and he wore green spandex. Despite all that Inuzuka Shippo found herself...not so much minding the guy. He was persistent anyway, she'd give him that much.
1. The First Encounter

Courting An Inuzuka

The First Encounter

Shippo propped her chin on her hand, gazing out the window as she waited for her order. The curry restuarant was pretty busy, people bustling back and forth and dozens of scents bombarding her sensitive Inuzuka nose. The scents were mostly pleasant, the spices from the kitchen and the strong scent of tea, but she could also smell the sour scent of sweat from a man two seats over and the too strong perfume from an older woman across the room. Being an Inuzuka certainly had its bonuses but it also had its drawbacks.

Humming a little under her breath, mostly to cover the clatter of noise from around her, Shippo thought on what she had planned for the rest of the day. She'd spent most of the morning training but she really wasn't in the mood to continue. Maybe she'd find a quiet spot somewhere and relax in the sun for the rest of the day. She supposed she could go see what Nobara and Kiba were up to but then remembered that Nobara was out on a mission. A Shippo was really just too lazy to find Kiba.

Crinkling her nose, Shippo inhaled as a musky scent passed her. Male, healthy, one who'd just performed a lot of physical labor. His sweat was strong but not sour, the scent reminding her of cedar and oddly enough fire. He had a very distinctive scent, not like any she'd ever scented before. It wouldn't be one she'd forget very easily. Sniffing lightly, Shippo picked up a few more additives, eyes glazed as she processed the scent. Weapons oil, dust, steel. A touch of blood. Shinobi for sure. He had a very nice scent, warm and powerful, almost crackling with fire based chakra. She liked it right away.

Shaking her head in an effort to despell the scent Shippo lazily turned her head to find the source. A man in green was standing in the doorway to the curry restuarant, staring back at her with such intense black eyes Shippo blinked. He started towards her even as she stared, her feral honey eyes scanning over him. He was huge! Huge as in a wall of muscle, every single toned inch of him pretty much on view through his tight spandex. She'd never seen anyone with so many muscles! Way more than the average shinobi and she absently noted that he must be a taijutsu expert.

As he came closer his scent got stronger and his attraction pretty much smacked her over the nose. He was attracted to her, the scent coming off him so strong there was no way to deny it. Blinking, Shippo glanced to either side of her, thinking he might be looking at someone else, he couldn't be that attracted to her! She wasn't that good looking, not to warrant such a reaction. But no, she realized as she met his eyes, he was looking at her.

Raising her brows in surprise, Shippo nearly gaped as the man came to a stop in front of her table and gave her a blinding smile. Tipping her head back Shippo stared up at him, thinking faintly that he had to be almost a foot taller than her at the very least.

"Good Afternoon!" He nearly shouted, making her blink again in astonishment. "Do you mind if I sit here and share a most youthful meal with you?" This was nearly shouted too and she could only nod in bemusement even as he slid into the bench across from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai entered the curry restuarant, his muscles burning pleasantly from his recent work out. Lee had improved greatly since Gai had taken him under his wing but he wasn't at a point that he challenged Gai. Gai spent all of his free time working out on his own, and today was such a day. He'd worked himself since dawn and now his body cried out for nourishment.

Scanning the inside of his favorite curry spot Gai would have missed her if it were not for an errant beam of sunshine that filtered through the window. It lit up her dirty blonde hair into a veritable halo, nearly spot lighting her in the dim establishment. She was seated in the very back, next to a small window looking out onto the outdoor patio. Feeling his breath catch, Gai studied the goddess that seemed to have appeared before his very eyes.

Her hair was long and wild, dozens of different colors from bright platinum to a dark golden honey, cork screwing around her in crazy curls and falling down her back nearly to her waist. It was tied back with a bright green ribbon that to Gai was like a sign from god. All the best people wore green after all. Her face was turned slightly away but Gai knew in his gut that she was beautiful. Her chin was propped up with her hand, half obscuring a bold Inuzuka clan marking, fingers delicate and her wrist tiny.

At the sight of the clan marking Gai immediately knew who she was. This was Inuzuka Shippo, the only blonde to be born in the Inuzuka clan for generations and rumored to have the best nose born to the clan for over 100 years. Gai kept up religiously on his fellow shinobi and thus his mind immediatly told him what he needed to know about her. She was not very strong in close combat but it was said no one had ever escaped her talented nose. She had a reputation for being sneaky and for using various poisons. She had obtained the title of tokubetsu jounin five years prior, when she'd turned 15. And she took various hunter-nin missions on occasion.

Facinated, Gai could only stare as he watched her little nose twitch as she inhaled. He could only imagine the things a glorious nose like hers could pick up. The idea made him cringe a little in embarrassment, seeing as he hadn't showered before he'd come to eat but it faded quickly. Surely such a beautiful soul as this would not mind the scent of hard work and effort.

As though she could sense him, she turned her head almost lazily, a graceful roll of her neck, her tiny hand dropping to the table. Her eyes, large and the most youthful shade of gold, scanned the room before locking on him, widening just slightly as she gave him a view of her face at last. Her features were youthful and almost too fragile looking for any kunoichi, with sharp cheekbones and a delicately heart shaped face. Her lips were full and dark and her clan markings were bright and slashing across her golden skin. Although she was not perhaps traditionally beautiful like Kurenai or Anko, Gai thought dazedly that she was certainly the most striking woman he'd ever seen. In that moment he thought she was so absolutely perfect that he couldn't help but step towards her and after that first step he couldn't seem to stop himself.

A familiar heat raging in his blood Gai didn't for a second take his eyes from his prize, watching her face go from curious to baffled. She glanced to either side, perhaps confirming his destination, before locking her eyes on him again. Gai knew Inuzuka women were different than most, more feral, and he saw her inhale deeply, honey eyes dilating. So she could smell him and the fire heating his blood. That was good, it would make sure there was no mistake as to why he was approaching her.

Gai had had his fair share of women, he knew they liked his body and his reputation but he admitted he'd never approached such an attractive one so boldly before. But a coward did not reap any rewards and Gai was no coward. He would state his intentions and it would be up to this beautiful flower whether she accepted or declined.

He'd also never approached a woman with quite the intent that was swimming in his head now. He loved women, in fact worshipped them, but the women he had shared his body with had all been under the agreement that their time together would be mutually satisfactory but temporary. Gai was something of an expert at pleasuring women but once he'd learned a woman he tended to become bored, much the same as learning a new technique. Once one was finished learning one moved on to the next technique. Yet, looking at this woman, so frail looking yet a kunoichi, Gai had a gut feeling he would never grow bored with this one. And Gai was legendary for his gut instincts. He would not ignore them now.

In the few moments it took to get to her table Gai decided he would be pursuing this woman until she accepted his affections. No one could resist the concentrated efforts of Mighto Gai! Not even an Inuzuka, who were rumored to be more animal than woman at times. If anything that cemented his decision.

"Good afternoon!" He greeted her, giving her a bright smile and noticing the way her pupil contracted into a sliver. "Do you mind if I sit here and share a most youthful meal with you?" He asked, not really giving her much choice as he slid into the bench across from her.

She stared back, probably startled by his swift approach. Gai knew most gave the Inuzuka's a wide birth and she was probably used to others keeping their distance. He decided that would change.

Xxxxxxxxx

Shippo stared at the man across from her, her usual lazy expression gone as she nearly gaped. Well, he was certainly bold, that was for sure. And courageous, he'd have to be to wear that ridiculous outfit and cut his hair that way. And the eyebrows….

"Um…." She furrowed her brows as she met the man's dark eyes. She, of course, knew him, everyone knew the Beast of Konoha. "I don't mind, I guess, Mighto-San." She answered even though he was already seated and obviously staying, if his sprawl was any indication.

"Ah, Shippo-chan!" He wagged one finger in the air, his smile beaming. "Just call me Gai! It is more youthful!" He told her firmly.

Shippo squinted, not sure if she was insulted by his familiarity or not, then she shrugged. "Why not?" She muttered, propping her chin on her palm again.

"Exactly!" Gai replied with a thumbs up, making her brows quirk. "Do you come to this most glorious establishment often, Shippo-chan?"

"It's my favorite." She answered blandly, not sure what to make of the colorful man. She wasn't sure she should be horrified or amused and she was balancing between the two. "I love the curry here."

"Yatta!" His smile grew even bigger if possible and the arousal in his scent thickened at the same time as a broad thigh bumped into her below the narrow table. "It is the most youthful curry in Konoha!"

Sucking in a breath Shippo scooted to the side to avoid his leg, which almost seemed to burn with body heat. Although the table was small and he was a large man she had a feeling he'd done that on purpose. "Yeah, er, it's the only place that I buy curry." She said, realizing she couldn't scoot over any further.

"I too only buy my curry here!" He told her, his thigh once again pressing hotly against her own as he scooted over with her.

Huffing through her nose Shippo narrowed her eyes at the man. "You're in my space." She said bluntly. "I don't know if you're aware but Inuzuka take their personal space very seriously."

Her words didn't even seem to phase him, instead he beamed at her then turned to wave the waitress over. Completely ignoring her words. Now he had her trapped between the window and his thigh and unless she wanted to cause a scene, then she was stuck.

She watched as Gai placed his order, talking to the waitress familiarly. They'd slept together. Shippo could tell from the casual way the waitress brushed her hand against his shoulder in greeting.

Perhaps that was what he wanted. A casual fuck. It was something plenty of guys had asked her for. It wasn't however something Shippo took lightly. Contrary to popular opinion, Inuzuka woman were very selective of just who they slept with. Shippo had never found anyone who truly interested her.

Turning speculative eyes on Gai, Shippo decided he wasn't perhaps so unattractive after all. Although not handsome, his body more than made up for it. He had broad shoulders packed with muscle, narrow hips, huge arms and even bigger thighs. One of his arms was nearly as thick as her thigh! So yeah, he certainly had a hot body, but was he worth sleeping with? That was a whole different question.

Once the waitress was gone Shippo leaned forward as though she was going to tell a secret, making him lean closer as well. Pleasant smile turning into a snarl she grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit and yanked him closer. One of his hands, large and calloused, wrapped around her wrist but she wasn't worried, even though his hand completely engulfed her wrist and half her forearm. Her other hand held a lethally sharp kunai against his thigh.

"Listen carefully." She growled, barely loud enough for him to hear. "I don't give a flying fuck who you are, I don't appreciated you invading my space. The only reason your not bleeding like a stuck pig is because I don't wanna get kicked outta here permanently. Got me?" She glared into his eyes venomously, even as he continued to smile.

"Forgive me." He answered just as quietly, something she knew must be foreign for him. "I find you a most striking example of a youthful lotus blossum, and I find it most difficult to stay away from you. But I will try my best or I will run a 1000 laps around Konoha on one hand!"

Xxxxxxxx

Gai brushed his thumb gently over her pulse as he waited for her response. Her skin was like the sweetest silk under his callused finger. All the while he took in her fierce expression, her sharp fangs exposed in a snarl and her delicate features suddenly not so delicate. In that moment he didn't need the headband tied around her neck to tell him she was a kunoichi. The thought made another surge of heat curl in his stomach.

This close to her Gai could see her reaction to the scent of his arousal. The scent seemed to hit her hard, making her pupils contract than expand, the black taking over the honey. The look was feral and wild, reminding Gai quite strongly of his neighbors cat right before it struck it's prey. The look also told Gai exactly what he wanted to know, whether she wanted to be or not, she was attracted to him.

"Just keep in mind I don't like to be touched." She replied after several seconds, releasing his collar and tugging at her wrist, which Gai released immediately. She shot him a glance. "Unless I give you permission."

xxxxxxxxx

Shippo resheathed her kunai as she let Gai think on her words, feeling a little hot under the collar herself. That close to him, she'd been almost smothered by his scent of arousal. With her sense of smell, sometimes it was hard not to be affected by scents, especially ones she liked. And she certainly liked his whether she wanted to or not.

"I will keep your words close to my heart!" He told her, voice returning to its louder setting.

"See that you do." She replied blandly, just as the waitress brought her food. She'd ordered her usual beef curry rice with several different side dishes added on. Like most Inuzuka, she spent an enormous amount of calories and in turn ate a lot of food.

"Would you like me to bring you a second plate?" The waitress asked, still eyeing Gai like he was part of the meal. Obviously she thought the food would be shared between the two of them. Even though Gai himself had ordered already.

Shippo sighed quietly, wishing Aiko, her usual waitress, was working today. "No, thanks, this is all mine." She told the waitress firmly, giving her a thin smile.

"Oh! There's just so much I thought…" The waitress, her name tag said Keiko, raised her brows and Shippo could smell her derision. Like most women, she seemed to think Shippo was uncouth for eating so much.

"My friend is a MOST inspiring example of Konoha's youthful kunoichi, so she MUST have an equally glorious diet to upkeep her MAGNIFICENT physic!" Gai cut in, giving Shippo a somewhat blinding smile, making her squint slightly at the man.

"I didn't-oh, dear-I didn't mean to imply-!" Keiko sputtered, suddenly seeing Shippo's headband tied around her neck, which was the first thing Shippo herself would have looked for. Her face flushed, turning an unbecoming shade of red. "I'll just go check on your food, Gai-kun!" With that she hurried away.

Shippo furrowed her brows, watching the other woman scurry off before turning her eyes to Gai, who wore a deceptively innocent smile. "Magnificent, huh?" She muttered, snapping her chop sticks apart. Most would politely wait for Gai to recieve his own food, but she wasn't most.

Gai's smile went from bright to absolutely brilliant. "I was of course being the very example of the SHINING truth!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.

She squinted at him again. "Yeeeeeaaaah, then you must be blind." She was of course referring to the fact that she was skinny for a kunoichi, with an almost wraithlike fragility. The was nothing magnificent about her appearance except maybe her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai almost didn't believe his ears! This blossum of lovelyness, the most striking woman in all of Konoha, did not think she was amazing? It almost boggled his very mind and upset him greatly. Shippo was beyond magnificent, if he could he would come up with an adjective just to decribe her. Well, if she did not believe she was a glowing example of beauty, he would just have to spend his life convincing her!

"I am of course still in possession of FULLY functional eyesight!" He told her with uncharacteristic firmness. "Any who would call you anything but stunning is CLEARLY confused!"

She eyed him for a long moment, honey eyes traveling over his face carefully, then down over his broad shoulders, down to his hands, where they lingered a moment before traveling back up again to lock with his own. "Whatever does it for ya, I guess." She shrugged, then went about arranging her food in a seemingly specific manner around her.

Gai leaned a little closer, not quite breaching her 'personal space' but close enough to bring her eyes back to him. "I am MOST certain you 'do' it for me." He replied, adding a slightly suggestive tone to his words and watching her eyes dilate again.

"I can tell." She replied blandly, although she licked her tongue lightly over one prominent fang in a gesture that shot sparks all the way to his toes. Gai shuddered, noticing her eyes track the movement.

Leaning back Gai swept his hand towards her food, ruthlessly suppressing any further bodily action. "BUT do not let me distract you from your glorious curry! Eat!"

Her nose twitched but she heeded his words, turning her attention to her food. Gai watched in facination as she first lifted each dish to her nose, took a deep inhale and then set the dish back in order. She did this with each dish before she was finally satisfied, moving her mouth as though she could literally taste the scents on her tongue. Gai felt his skin heat and his mouth begin to water, not for food but much more carnal things. But now was not the time!

"You are checking for the unyouthful presence of poison?!" He asked curiously, trying to distract himself. He was sure his scent must be clouded with arousal by now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo gave Gai a glance, trying to ignore the lust almost permeating the air around him. She shrugged at him. "I'm sure you know I'm a bit of a poisons expert?"

"Yes, I have heard of your most glorious exploits!" He confirmed with a beaming smile that **_almost_** made her smile in turn.

Ruthlessly suppressing her curving lips, Shippo poked at a bit of her _tsukemono_. "Well, to be a poison specialist, you kinda have to be immune to your own poison. There are all kinds of accidents that could happen…" She glanced up, and almost flushed under the intensity of his stare. "I've had to build up an immunity over the years and there are some spices that can break down that immunity in my metabolism…"

"Ah! I see!" Gai gave her another thumbs up. "So you must check your food for these unyouthful spices!" He beamed. His face didn't show even a hint of the lust she could smell pouring from him.

"That's about it." She confirmed, finally putting a bite of her beef curry in her mouth.

Being an Inuzuka certainly had its drawbacks but it also had its benefits. One of them was the sheer pleasure in food. Inuzuka, because of their unique senses, could literally smell and taste food differently than others. Shippo could only describe it as a difference in intensity. Whereas something to a civilian may taste bland, to an Inuzuka, it had almost a whole other dimension of flavor. For something like curry, well, there was really no describing it.

"Hmm." Shippo hummed in delight as the spices hit her tongue, capturing her entire attentio like it always did.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gai nearly felt his heart stop at the musical sound that slid from the beautiful brunette's lips, a low soft moan that seemed to slide right down to his cock and stay there. His dark eyes fixed on her lips, which he suddenly noticed were soft and pink and plump. Perfect lips, he thought a little dazedly.

He couldn't help but imagine when else she would make such a youthful noise. Perhaps when she was kissed? Maybe if he stroked her just so? He imagined her skin was soft as a lotus blossum's petals, made to be touched and caressed. Which made him wonder just where was the softest, where was the most sensitive? Behind her ears? Along her throat? Perhaps…

Gai shook himself, trying to shake the thoughts from his brain. Those thoughts, while even more delicious than his famous curry, were most unyouthful in public. His beautiful lotus blossum was extremely desirable, but she certainly certainly didn't deserve such thoughts from him…..at least not yet. Luckily, his own food arrived soon, which distracted hm admirably while Shippo finished her own food.

Xxxxxxxx

Shippo sighed, leaning back, feeling full and happy. Across from her, Gai was quietly eating his own food with a single minded intensity, an intensity he seemed to apply to everything. That thought was equal part intimidating and facinating.

As Shippo began to stack her plates neatly at the edge of the table, she marveled at his unexpected table manners. He had the table manners of a high ranking politician, or a nobleman. Not a single drop of food fell and his chopsticks didn't make a single wasted motion as he ploughed single mindedly through his curry. His posture was ruler straight and even his plates were arranged in occordance. It was a facinating change from the loud, personal space invading Gai from only 20 minutes ago.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Shippo turned her eyes towards the kitchen, just in time to catch the tail end of a glare from Keiko. Meeting the black haired waitress's eyes Shippo raised a brow at the other female. Keiko flushed at being caught but her glare didn't abate. Instead she glanced at Gai, then back at Shippo before turning away with a huff to stalk into the kitchen.

Shippo was of course familiar enough with female behavior to know the woman was jealous. She thought Shippo and Gai had a 'thing' and she supposed if Gai had anything to do with it, they would. He'd made it obvious, like a neon sign, that he wanted her, about as soon as he saw her. And of course Keiko didn't want that. She wanted Gai for herself.

Which was unfortunate considering Shippo knew Gai wasn't interested and he hadn't been in what smelled like a while. If anything Shippo smelled a certain reticence in his scent whenever the waitress came by to check on them. If they'd slept together sometime in the last week, Shippo certainly couldn't smell even a trace. Normally Shippo knew exactly who was dating who and who slept with who by scent alone, and these two hadn't slept together in a while.

"Your ex is jealous." Shippo said bluntly, face passive as she turned her honey eyes back on Gai. Her words nearly made him spit out his rice.

After he'd swallowed Gai squinted at her for a moment, as though he didn't know what she was talking about, then his face lit up in realization. "Yes, Keiko-chan was most heartbroken when we decided to part ways!" He replied, as quietly as he seemed capable.

"We?" Shippo asked in amusement, raising both brows lightly. "I don't think she had anything to do with that decision."

"Ah, yes, it was quite unfortunate."Gai agreed with a exaggerated frown. "But I had a certain agreement with the youthful flower that we would not become emotionally compromised. It was MOST unfortunate that her feelings were hurt in the termination of our agreement." He seemed genuinely distressed and his scent backed him up, which gave him a few points in her ledger.

"Is that what you want from me?" She quirked her lips into a thoughtful expression, one fang poking through. "A 'certain' agreement?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gai set his plate aside, thinking on the brunettes words and how to respond in a way that she would believe him. What he had had with Keiko was quite the opposite of what he wanted from Shippo. The two woman could not be anymore different if they tried, from their hair to their toes. One a kunoichi, one a civilian. One temporary, and one Gai would like to keep.

"That is not what I would like from you, my stunning lotus blossum!" He finally said. "I would like to get to know you, although I am sure that we will be an excellent example together of loves eternal glow! However if this progresses into a permanent solution than I would not be disappointed in the least."

Shippo stared at him for a long moment, her mind turning over his words. "You….want to have a relationship with me?" She finally asked, just a little dubiously. "You don't even know me."

"Instincts are fine things, my blossum, and it is a bad omen to dismiss them." He told her with a beaming smile. "My instincts tell me quite loudly that we will be beautiful together, so I will pursue you until you see this too!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to pursue me?" Shippo repeated again, her face hesitant. Her left hand, tiny and so very delicate in appearance, began to fiddle with the wrapper of her straw. She was clearly uncertain about his commitment to the future.

"Yes! I am determined!" He assured her strongly, but when he noticed her slight wince he lowered his voice a few degrees. "I will assure that you are dazzled by my efforts!"

Her brows pinched together, and her honey eyes were vulnerable for all of a second. "I'm….not so good with relationships." She said bluntly, a flash of hurt crossing her face before she smoothed it away.

Gai frowned fiercely, realizing with a moment of clarity that someone must have hurt her in the past. He leaned forward and locked his eyes with her as strongly as he was able, so she could see his honest intentions. "I am sure I too will have my faults, but we will try our very best and we will prevail!"

She licked her fang absently, gazing into his eyes and Gai knew she was reading his intentions, just as he'd meant her too. It was rumod that Shippo could smell intentions, her nose was so sensitive, and Gai hoped in this moment that that was so. He did not know why his determination to pursue her was so strong, but instincts were instincts. He knew the moment he saw her that she would now be bound to his life, just as long as she agreed to try. All she needed to do was try and Gai would do the rest.

Xxxxxxx

Shippo stared into his eyes, earnest and handsome in their own way, and God help her, she actually believed him. She knew men, knew what they wanted, knew what they expected. She knew what they smelled like when they wanted certain things. Even with her scent inhibitor on she could smell Gai's good and honest thoughts. He truly wanted a lastest relationship with her. Not just sex, even though he clearly wanted that too.

Shippo sighed, looking away, out the window. "I'll agree to a date so we can get to know eachother, but that's it." She huffed, trying to cover her sudden uncertainty.

"Yosh!" He gave her a thumbs up and a nearly blinding smile, his satisfaction bleeding from his pores. "You will not regret it, I will make sure of it! And if you do I shall run 1000 laps around Konoha on my hands with 1000 pounds on my back!"

Shippo gave him a sideways look, frowning a little in exasperation, "Err…I really don't think that'll be nesessary." She told him blandly, wondering if he would really do it. Somehow she had a feeling that he would not only try but succeed.

"NONSENSE!" He replied brightly, his smile not fading in the least. She was almost positive the reflection off his teeth was either her imagination or a low level genjutsu. "Shortcomings must be disciplined desicively! But alas, now that I have accomplished my goal of a most youthful date, I must be going! I have a sparring match that I must get to, or I would remain."

Shippo allowed herself to smile at the energetic man, she couldn't help it, he was just so full of….youth. There really was no other word for it. "I'm sure I'll live." She said dryly.

"Then is perhaps tomorrow at 7 an appropriate time for our outing?" As he said this he leaned forward and touched the back of her hand. His skin felt molten hot against her own and a tingle spread over her skin, making her palm almost itch.

Shippo twitched at his touch, wiggling her fingers out from under his. She gave him a little frown. "7 should be fine." She pushed her hand through her wild hair, trying to get rid of the tingles.

"Magnificent!" He said this with a very obvious wink as he lept to his feet. Again she had a moment of astonishment, realizing just how much bigger he was than she was. "I will pick you up from your home at 7!" With that he was gone, vanishing before she could even protest.

Shippo stared at the money that had somehow accumulated on the table, more than enough to pay for both of their meals. "What the hell did I just get myself into?" She muttered to herself, running her palm roughly over her cheek.

Xxxxxxx

"You…have a date?" Kakashi asked slowly, his gaze focused on Gai, who stood across the open training ground. For once his little book was lowered, his attention locked on his best friend.

"Yes, she has agreed to allow me a date to get to know one another!" Gai confirmed, mid way through a long series of stretches. "I will pick her up tomorrow at 7!"

"A…..date?" Kakashi echoed again, incredulously. "Are you sure she knows it's a date?" He was of course completely ignorant of Gai's abundant experience with the opposite sex. To Kakashi, the very idea of Gai with a woman was….mystifying.

"I made it absolutely clear, my eternal rival!" Gai threw his friend a wink between stretches, with a thumbs up for good measure. "I am a eternally lucky man, my friend, for her very beauty strikes me with the powers of her youthful spirit!"

"…she's…..attractive?" Kakashi sounded choked, his one visible eye squinted.

"While she is not perhaps the traditional persona of beauty, my lotus blossum is the embodiment of stunning! She is perfection in kunoichi form, my friend!" Gai told his friend, his voice adopting a strangely fond tone.

"…..it's not Anko, right?" Kakashi shuddered at the very idea. Children between Gai and Anko would be true demons. The energy of Gai with the morbidness of Anko…..

Gai laughed at the idea as well. Although he and Anko had had the occasional tryst, they weren't ever serious. "Of course not, my rival! I believe Anko's Fires of Passion run even too hot for the likes of me!"

Kakashi sighed, developing a headache behind his eyes, still in disbelief over the whole idea of Gai with a date. She must be ugly, there was no other explanation. "So who is she then?"

Finally done with his stretchs, Gai flashed Kakashi a nice guy pose. "This I can not tell you, for I must protect my striking flower's anonymity until she deems herself ready!"

"….we are talking about a real woman, right?"

AN: So, as I was writing my Wild Inuzuka Rose story I really liked the idea of Nobara's cousin Shippo having her own little story. This really isn't going to be a complex plot oriented story, this will pretty much just be Shippo and Gai and some fluff. It will basically just follow Gai and Shippo's courtship. It's a story that will be able to stand on its own. I plan on maybe making this story between 5 and 10 chapters long, so not all that long. Hope you guys like it.

Tsukemono: pickled cabbage, a japanese side dish


	2. The Big Date: Part One

The Big Date:Part One

Shippo sat in her back garden, one bare foot pushing the wooden swing she sat in gently back and forth. Her honey eyes were absent as she stared across her garden, and one fang chewed nervously over her bottom lip. She wasn't sure why she was so uncertain about this date. Maybe because Gai seemed to be so very certain in his intensity? He seemed like he didn't have a doubt in the world.

Shaking her head at herself Shippo tossed her hair over her shoulder, letting the wild mass tumble down the back of the swing. This uncertainy crap was for the birds. So in typical Shippo fashion she shrugged it off and decided to just let the evening flow however it was going to go. Gai seemed confident, unwavering in his interest so she'd just take a page from his book. There wasn't any need to be stressing over something so stupid.

Relaxing deliberately back into the swing, Shippo went a little boneless, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She wondered where he was going to take her. With most guys it would be the typical dinner and a stroll followed by a few attempts at groping but somehow she couldn't picture Gai going for that. If he did she thought she might be a little disappointed. Maybe, just a little.

Humming under her breath, Shippo pictured Gai's intense features, feeling herself flush just a little. He wasn't really handsome, she had to admit, but he certainly made up for it with sheer intensity and presence. The very thought that the Beast of Konoha, one of Konoha's elite, having any kind of interest in her was a little baffling. Sure, she got her fair share of interest from men but generally they found out she was in every way a Inuzuka and then made themselves scarce. Obviously he knew she was an Inuzuka, yet he'd not even paused with his interest.

Cracking one eye open to glance at the sky, Shippo felt a little spark as she realized that he'd be here any time now. Unwillingly she found herself more than a little intrigued with Gai. He was intense. He was confident. He had a hot as fuck body. HIs scent made her nose tingle pleasantly. He for some unfathomable reason attracted to her skinny little body. He was a shinobi of notable skill….

00000000oooooooooooo00000000000XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai studied Shippo's home, dark eyes sweeping over the modest one story with interest. One's home could tell any number of things about the individual and Shippo's home was vibrant. Painted a soothing blue and accented with bright red shutters the house was nearly overun with greenery. Ivy vines were climbing up one side of the house and brilliantly colored flowers were planted everywhere. The front porch railing was covered with pots of every shape and size, every plant bursting with life and youthfulness. She obviously cared for her home a great deal.

Stepping up onto the porch Gai immediately spotted the sticky note stuck haphazardly to the door. Frowning, feeling his heart nearly plummet, Gai hoped she wasn't canceling their date. But no, written in looping scrawling letters, the note read 'In back garden. Just come on back.' with a smiley face messily stamped along the bottom. Smiling brilliantly Gai pocketed the note, his thickly callused fingers giving the little note a stroke first.

Heading around the house Gai couldn't help but feel his excitement build. Was she as stunningly beautiful as he remembered? He felt himself literally ache to look apon her most youthful face again. The way her glorious hair had nearly glittered in the sunshine. The way her wild honey eyes had locked with his, challenging and yet unwillingly attracted. His strides were nearly bounding as he rounded the house.

Even prepared for the power of her beauty Gai still found himself jolting to a halt as he spotted her. She was magnificent, just as he remembered her. She was sprawled loosely in a vintage wooden swing, her head tilted back and her hair wild and free. His lungs burned as he stared, unable to breath for the sheer power the image of her held to him. Heat curled in his gut, just as strong as it had yesterday, even more so in fact, and Gai felt his cock stiffen in answer.

She was wearing a dress, a light summer dress with a short skirt that left every inch of her mile long legs exposed. Gorgeously golden legs with just the perfect amount of muscle definition. Her shoulders and arms were exposed as well, leaving her glorious skin exposed to his eyes. Every inch of her was magnificent. She'd been wearing long sleeves and pants yesterday, every aspect of a kunoichi, but today, in that dress, she was absolutely glorious.

Sucking in a laborious breath, Gai blinked, trying to clear the red haze from his vision. The effect his stunning lotus blossum had on his body was powerful in its intensity. He was sure when they finally made love it would be sheer magic! Glancing down ruefully at his tight spandex, he thought her effect on him wasn't going to be very good for his image. His erection was more than obvious.

"You gonna stand over there all day?" His glorious flower drawled, eyes still closed and her body still boneless.

"Indeed not!" Gai laughed, knowing she must have scented him as soon as he'd come close, perhaps even when he'd entered the compound. He bounded over to her side, sliding effortlessly onto the swing beside her. He was tempted to sit flush against her side and ignore her 'personal space' but only just managed to refrain. Patience! "Just admiring the most youthful and GLORIOUS view!" He said honestly as her eyes slid open, her pupils wide in her honey gaze.

00000000000XXXXXXXXXXXX)))))))))))00000000

Shippo would have thought he was talking about her extensive garden if she hadn't been practically doused with his arousal and lust as soon as he'd seen her The scent lit a hot spark in her stomach. A little baffled, no man had ever been quite so attracted to her before, Shippo slid a glance down Gai's body, resting blatantly on his lap.

"All that for me, huh?" She asked casually, feeling the spark burst into flame. His erection was pretty damn obvious. And he was pretty damn big too. That thought sent her heart thumping. Although she shouldn't be surprised, he was a pretty big guy after all.  
He chuckled unashamedly, shugging his broad shoulders. The heat from his body was nearly swamping her. "You are a MOST stunning display of what a youthful woman should TRULY be, my flower! You are TRULY a pleasure to look apon!"

"Ah huh." Shippo studied his earnest face, still a little perplexed, but knowing he wasn't lieing. The idea that just looking at her was so arousing was certainly a confidence booster, as well as a little baffling. "Like I said, whatever does it for ya, I guess." She shrugged.

"And like I have said, 'YOU do it for me'!" He nearly chided her, dark eyes serious and his smile wide. She decided right then that he really did have the nicest eyes. Dark, warm, honest. "Perhaps we can sit and enjoy your glorious garden for a moment while I…calm myself?"

Shippo cracked a little smile, one fang exposed.

XXXXXXXX0000000000000XXXXXXXX

Gai had to rip his eyes away from his beautiful companion in order to actually study her back garden. And once he did he couldn't help but gaze about the large space with no little amount of awe. She truly was a magnificent gardener. From one corner to the next her entire back yard was a profusion of color and greenery.

There were so many different types of flowers Gai knew he could not even name a quarter of them. There didn't seem to be any type of order, instead the garden was planting in seemingly random explosions of color and life, fitting of a true Inuzuka. There was even a glass greenhouse, quite an expensive luxury, located at the back of the garden. It was clear that Shippo took a great amount of time and effort to upkeep and care for her garden.

"I believe your magnificent garden would even rival that of the Yamanaka's! It fairly bursts with the fires of YOUTH!" Gai proclaimed after he'd studied the garden for several quiet minutes. He turned his eyes back to his stunning companion in time to see her dazzling fanged smile.

"Thanks." She shrugged delicately, muscles rolling under golden skin. "I spend a lot of time back here." She looked reluctantly pleased with his praise. He decided then that his flower must not recieve much in the way of praise. A true crime that he was intent on fixing!

"Your hardwork and effort is obvious in every facet of your beautiful garden!" He told her honestly.

"Hmm." She met his eyes, giving him an assessing look. The calculating look in her eyes was entirely kunoichi. "So in this whole 'spirit of getting to know eachother' thing, what do _you_ spend a lot of time doing?" She asked and he felt a surge of satisfaction that she was trying to know him better.

"As I am a MASTER of hardwork I spend most of my time training my body, but I also have students that I must teach the meaning of the true Will Of Fire! My apprentice, Lee, requires quite a few hours of my time as well! He is becoming a true master of hardwork!" Gai beamed brightly, thinking on his determined student. Lee was coming along magnificently.

"That's good you're so dedicated to him then." Shippo told him with a half smile.

XXXXXXXXX000000000000XXXXXXXXXXX

It was pretty obvious the man adored his students. His scent was pretty much saturated with pride and if that didn't say enough his expression was practically doting. It said a lot about Gai, that he was so dedicated to his students.

"Until I saw your GLORIOUS face I did not focus my energy on anything but my youthful students! Now, I am dedicated to your eternal happiness as well as my students welfare!" Gai replied, again throwing her for a loop with his sheer bluntness.

Shippo squinted at him, feeling all warm and fuzzy but also vaguely nervous over his declaration. She wasn't sure which emotion was stronger. "Er…..you really don't know me well enough to promise that." She told him, brushing a hand through her hair a little restlessly.

"Do the Inuzuka's not revere the power of instincts?" Gai asked, turning his intense eyes down to her face. She blinked.

"Yeah, I suppose we kinda do." She replied, still staring at him. He seemed so very certain that it was almost ridiculous.

"I too trust my youthful instincts!" Gai told her as solemnly as he seemed able. He reached out and touched one of her hands, making sparks tingle under her skin. His skin was warm, burning even against her own, making her almost want to close her eyes and bask in the warmth. "I believe you will become my most precious person in time! My gut tells me so!"

Shippo snorted, pulling her hand out from under his, ignoring her regret when his warmth faded away. She gave him a half smile. "For all you know I could be a fire breathing hag. You don't know me at all."

"Ah, but I would be MOST grateful if you gave me the chance to know you! And for you to know me in return! I believe once you are comfortable with me you will be just as certain as I!" He said with a brilliant smile, again making her wonder if he applied a genjutsu for such bright teeth.

00000000XXXXXXXXX))))))000000000

Gai watched Shippo's face as she gazed back at him, her honey eyes shrewd. She seemed in complete disbelief over his continued interest in her, making Gai again wonder who had used his glorious flower so ill in the past. He felt a flash of rage at the very thought but he pushed it aside. That would be dealt with another time.

"I guess we'll see." She finally replied after several long heartbeats. Her face was still sceptical.

Gai only smiled, hopping lightly to his feet and offering her his hand. "Then let us be about our evening activities!"

She gave his hand a glance but stood on her own, making Gai realize for the first time just how small Shippo truly way. The top of her head barely came to his shoulders! She'd remained sitting every time he'd seen her thus far, effectively hiding her short stature.

He stared, a little baffled, but only for a moment. He beamed, thinking how truly hardworking she must be to aquire the rank of tokubetsu jounin yet have such a delicate body structure. Kunoichi were not as a rule large and burly but most did have a certain…musculature to their frame that Gai realized was lacking from Shippo. She was tiny, with thin wrists, fragile ankles and a slim wraithlike quality to her build. Gai found her all the more attractive for her smallness. It ignited a protective urge deep in his chest that he found most satisfying.

"I have to grab my sandals then." She told him, making him blink and realize that he'd been staring again. The look on her face was a cross between amused and bland.

00000000xxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000

Shippo watched as Gai blinked, seeming to come back to himself. Perhaps he hadn't realized just how skinny and well….not curvy she was until now. Despite that he was smiling, his teeth bright and shiny.

"As MAGNIFICENT as you look in such a stunning dress, a perfect example of shining youth, I might suggest dressing in something a little more sturdy before we depart." He told her after his dark eyes swept down her casual sun dress. The heat in his gaze nearly burned her skin as he paused on her bare legs.

"Sturdy?" Shippo furrowed her brows, looking up at him a little puzzled. That wasn't typically a request one heard on a first date. "Like how sturdy?"

Gai gave her another once over, a ridiculously thoughtful expression coming over his face. She almost cracked a smile at the look. "Perhaps it would be best to dress as though you were going on a mission?" He finally said in the singularly most normal sentence she'd ever heard him say.

Shippo raised her brows at him curiously. "Where are we going?" She asked, feeling a little thrill. Maybe this date wasn't gonna be a bust after all.

"I have decided that you are a GLORIOUS example of the FIRE in every kunoichi and thus would not be satisfied with just an ordinary date! I knew I MUST bring my best to satisfy one such as you!" Gai beamed, striking a pose that had Shippo blinking as what seemed like every one of his muscles flexed at the same time.

"Ah…..okay?" She squinted at him for a few long heartbeats before turning to head into her house. The thick grass felt cool under her feet and she couldn't hear him follow but she could feel the heat of him as he hovered close behind her. "You can come in then, while I go change."

"That is not nessesary!" Gai proclaimed, and when she glanced at him over her shoulder he was still smiling. "I will simply wait here in the garden while you prepare!"

Shippo was silent for a moment before she made a decision. Gai was being polite, not taking her reluctant invitation. All shinobi were wary of having strangers in their home, it was an engrained response after having led the shinobi way of life. They were even more wary of having other shinobi in their homes, even if they were fellow Konoha shinobi. It was just an unspoken taboo to go into another shinobis home without some drastic reason. Generally only close friends and family broached Shippo's personal territory.

She took a deep breath and sent him a single look over her shoulder. Just one glance really. "No, come inside." She said firmly, then she half smiled, flashing a little bit of fang he couldn't see with her back turned. "Besides, if you're gonna be around forever, you're gonna see the inside eventually anyway." She could practically feel the heat from his smile burning into her shoulders.

000000000XXXXXXXXXX000000000000

Gai milled about Shippo's living room, dark eyes intently studying every nook and cranny while Shippo got dressed. The room was decorated in bright teals and rich browns and creams. It was relaxing with a lived in comfy vibe that seemed to radiate warmth. It didn't seem to fit the lazy almost blande image Shippo portayed most of the time. But he was discovering that his amazing blossum was full of contradictions and surprises.

One entire wall seemed to be dedicated to photos, which Gai studied with simgle minded intensity. As with any Inuzuka, Shippo was of course very tightly knit with her family and it showed in her photos. There were numerous pictures of Shippo with her younger cousins, in particular Nobara and Kiba. Several photos dipicted Shippo with a thin gray whip like dog, both of them grinning with sharp fangs. Another was a picture of the entire Inuzuka clan, more than he would have guessed, the photo a sea of red striped faces and sharp teeth. Her genin team photo was here, as well as a photo of a tiny Shippo with her parents he guessed. Photos were a rare comodity here in Konoha but she didn't seem to lack in photos, which meant the Inuzuka's must have a personal camera of their own.

Gai smiled at Shippo's happy face, deciding that perhaps the face his woman showed the puplic was not quite the one she showed to her family. He was positive he would be truly blessed to be considered among her precious people. And if he had anything to do with it he would be. Now it was only a matter of convincing her.

But of course, Gai was determined to make her his, and Gai was nothing if not persistant. Perhaps if she wasn't interested he would back off as gracefully as he was able but he knew she was more atracted to him then she'd like to admit. She was reluctant, but Gai knew he could surpass her reluctance with patience! All good things came to those who waited, after all!

"Will this work?" Shippo asked quietly, drawing his attention from the photos. He hadn't heard her coming down the hall, but for a kunoichi who specialized in what she did that wasn't surprising.

She was wearing a pair of tan knee length spandex leggings under a pair of short green shorts, paired with a tan kimono style top with green piping. The fact that she was wearing so much green made him beam. She'd braided her hair tightly into a single thick braid which swung to her hips. With her hair pulled back she seemed suddenly more angular, her eyes larger, her lips lusher.  
"That will do magnificently!" Gai exclaimed finding her just as sexy now as he had before. His woman was truly beautiful no matter what she wore and without a scrap of makeup. "We should be on our way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX00000000000000XXXXXXXX

"So, where are we going?" Shippo asked as she sheperded the larger shinobi out the front door, setting a few simple traps as she went. Nothing to dangerous but enough to let her know if someone came in while she was gone.

"That is a surprise, my dainty flower!" Gai proclaimed, making her roll her eyes at the ridiculous pet name. He seemed to have a different one every time, each more ridiculous than the last. Despite her exasperation she thought it was…sweet.

"Ooookay. Lead the way then." She drawled, feeling a spark of excitement. It'd been a long time since anyone surprised her. Since anyone had even bothered to try.

"Then let us be away!" He exclaimed, striking a pose that she had a feeling she was going to become intimately familiar with. He seemed to do it every time he was excited. He held his elbow out expectantly.

Shippo eyed his outstretched arm dubiously, her lips pursing. Although he'd touched her, several brushes here and there every chance he got, she hadn't voluntarily touched him since they'd met. Touch was a particular thing among the Inuzuka, whereas some, like her younger cousin Nobara, did it frequently and casually, for Shippo it was a little different. She had issues with the territorial instincts that came with being an Inuzuka and touching was a little more personal for her as a result. She didn't do it casually, she didn't do it lightly, and she didn't do it often. Not only that but by letting him escort her in such a way she was proclaiming to all who saw them that they were 'together'. Her eyes slid up to his face and she nearly sighed at the pathetically hopeful look on his face.

"Don't let this go to your head." She muttered as she looped her arm through his. As always his heat was there, seemingly waiting to swallow her whole. She shivered lightly.

OOOOOOOOXXXXXXX))))))))0000000

Gai only just withheld his shout of triumph as Shippo slid her arm into his. He really hadn't expected her to actually take his arm but he was absolutely delighted that she'd given him such an honor. He knew how finicky Inuzuka's were about being touched, and considered her display a great honor. Not only that but she was willing to be seen publically escorted which would no doubt spread the news that they were dating. Perhaps she wasn't as reluctant as she seemed.

"First I assumed we could quench our youthfu hunger at a little establishment near training ground 15, then we could get to the TRUE surprise I have planned for out evening!" Gai told her as they passed the guarded gate to the Inuzuka compound. He assumed the guards baffled expression was due to such a gorgeous display of womanhood deigning to spend her evening with one such as him. He agreed wholeheartedly and was most greatful that she'd agreed to their date.

"Sounds good. I haven't eaten since this morning." Shippo replied absently, her honey eyes scanning the street, before returning to him.

"Ah, then food is a MUST!" Gai proclaimed firmly. "We must stoke your fires of energy for my surprise!"

oooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000

AN: So….you guys are lucky I even wrote this much this soon. As some of you know, I have an 8 month old son, who is absolutely adorable and I love him, but he's in the process of teething. Those of you that are mothers know this means my housse is about the equivalent of hell right now. BUT…..I stayed up a little late to write this part and you can that Nemesisswan and their wonderful review for the chapter update. I absolutely loved your review, it gave me warm fuzzies soooo, happy early birthday Nemesisswan. :) Hope you like it. Oh, and sorry for the grammar mistakes, it was like one o clock when I finished this.

s


End file.
